1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connections between devices for sharing functions via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with miniaturization of electronic devices and the development of networking technologies, the mobilization of electronic devices has significantly increased. However, since it is practically difficult for a mobile electronic device to include every necessary function, the mobile electronic device generally only includes the most frequently used functions related to the most important mobile electronic device uses.